The Masquerade
by x-sezzie-serendipity
Summary: Re-write of previous story M for Masquerade.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey people, so here is the first chapter of the newly written M for Masquerade now simply called The Masquerade. Hope you all enjoy and like the changes I'm making. Also this story will not be in any character specific point of view but will follow Hermione as the main character.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and really would like to stop admitting it because it makes me sad...

Hermione Granger sat by the window in the library staring at the grounds of Hogwarts a look of confusion on her face wondering where on earth Dumbledore got the idea to have Hogwarts host a Masquerade Ball as a way to promote 'inter-house unity'. She leant her head against the cool glass of the window and let out a sigh, it wasn't the dancing that was stressing her out, it was the issue of dates, who on earth was going to ask her to a dance?

"Mione!" Hermione's head shot of the glass as she heard her name being called, she looked over to see Parvati Patil rushing towards her with a grin on her face. Hermione managed not to groan too loudly and put a fake smile on her face as the girl approached her, she really wasn't in the mood for Parvati's giggling.

"Hey Parvati, How are you today?" Hermione asked politely.

"Who cares how I am! Didn't you hear the news?" Parvati asked breathlessly as she threw herself into the chair across from Hermione's.

"What news? Please say it's not something else about that stupid ball..."Hermione said leaning back into her chair the smile falling slowly from her face.

"Of course it's about the ball! Why would it be about anything else' Parvati exclaimed obviously not understanding Hermione's indifference to the ball 'They're providing us with our own costumes so we don't have to worry about buying our own! Obviously we get a choice of what we get to wear but at least now we don't have to worry about spending a fortune on our costumes"

"Yeah that was my biggest worry at this very moment" Hermione muttered turning her gaze back out the window to stare at the storm clouds that were slowly descending on the castle. Parvati for the first time seemed to notice that her friend was no in the best spirits.

"What wrong Mione? Aren't you excited for the ball? It's going to be so much fun!" Hermione turned her head towards her friend seeing the excitement shining in her eyes.

"I'm sure it will be amazing Parvati, I'm stressing about the... potions essay that's due this week" she said making up a lie on the spot; she wasn't going to ruin her friends excitement just because she was not looking forward to the ball.

"Oh please Mione! You're the brightest witch in our year, you'll get the highest mark on the essay and rub it in our faces and you'll feel much better!' Parvati said laughing. 'However I do have news that probably more interesting to you then the ball."

Parvati leaned towards Hermione as if to tell her a secret and Hermione couldn't lie to herself, the look on Parvati's face peaked her interest.

"Apparently...' Parvati said slowly drawing out her news 'They're going to be picking two students to be Head of each year, apparently the prefects haven't been doing enough to control the students so they need a little bit more help."

Hermione looked at Parvati in shock and her friend shot her a look of triumph before standing up and walking away leaving Hermione to her thoughts with a little wave of goodbye.

Hermione immediately started to think about who would be picked, obviously she was one of the smartest choices with her high grades and she was already a prefect so they knew she could keep control of students. She shook her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts running through her brain, she didn't get chosen for much else so why would she be chosen for this?

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on either side of her, staring moodily at her dessert wishing Dumbledore would hurry up and announce who the Heads of each year were so she could hurry up and get to bed, all this stress was tiring her out. She looked up as Dumbledore rose gracefully from his seat and began his announcement.

"Good evening students, Now I know your all anxious to hear who has been chosen to lead each of your years and I promise to leave you all in suspense, but to those of you who are chosen head my words' Dumbledore paused and let his gaze wander across the Hall 'this is a serious position not to be taken lightly and not for the faint hearted, it comes with a lot of responsibility. Now onto the announcement, from the first year we have Janelle Pare from Ravenclaw and James Smith from Hufflepuff, from second year the two students chosen are Gregory Palma of Ravenclaw and Anjali Warland of Slytherin and from the third year we have Jaime Meadows from Slytherin and Jacob Flame of Gryffindor. A round of applause to the Heads of the younger years of Hogwarts' Dumbledore lead the applause as each of the chosen students rose out of the seats and waved at their fellow peers. 'From the fourth year Samantha Black from Ravenclaw and David Ranfire from Slytherin, the choices from the fifth year is Ginerva Weasley from Gryffindor and Anthony Cekes from Hufflepuff, from the sixth year Hermione Granger from Gryffindor' Dumbledore had to pause for a moment as a cheer grew from the Gryffindor table and Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she grinned at her best friends 'and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin' the grin fell from Hermione's face as the rest of Dumbledore's speech faded away. Hermione sat ram rod in her seat hardly believing what she had heard, how could this happen to her? She finally got the recognition she was looking for, but she had to share it with Draco Malfoy... sometimes life just isn't fair.

Hermione rose slowly from her seat as Dumbledore led the round of applause for the Heads of the higher years of Hogwarts, but the moment she was back in her seat her head was in her hands, trying to block out what had happened to her in the last few minutes. She was knocked out of her wishing by the sound of hundreds of students getting to their feet and making their way from the Hall, rushing to her feet Hermione began to make the trek back to Gryffindor tower wanting nothing more but to get to her bed and forget this night ever happened.

"Ah Mione, where are you going" Hermione looked back to find Ron looking at her with a confused expression on his face.  
>"Gryffindor tower" Hermione explained as if it was obvious.<br>"Dumbledore asked the Heads to come up to the staff table, something about 'special accommodation for those who have so much responsibility'" Harry said nodding towards the staff table where all the other Heads of each year were beginning to congregate. Hermione stifled a groan as she began to make her way to the front of the hall.

"Ah since our last Head Miss Granger has joined us I can begin' Dumbledore said smiling in Hermione's direction as she felt a faint blush grace her cheeks. 'As heads of each of your respective years you will be assisting the prefects with controlling the students, however this means that those of you who were already prefects can no longer perform your prefect duties and will be replaced.' Hermione gasped at this, she knew being Head of her year was a big responsibility and honour but being a prefect had been so important to her 'Also as you will have extra work you will have the need for privacy, because of this we are giving you private dormitories to share with your partner. Your belongings have already been moved into your new rooms and guides will be here in a moment. Good night and I hope you all settle easily into your new rooms"

Hermione stared in shock as Dumbledore walked gracefully out of the hall leaving each of the new Heads looking at each other in shock, the one thought that was screaming in Hermione head was how on earth was she going to survive living with Draco Malfoy?

Authors Note: So a little earlier then I originally finished the first chapter but since this is a heck of a lot longer than the original first chapter I think you'll forgive me. So hope you enjoyed it, I myself aren't too sure that it's great quality but I'll leave that up to you to decide. Reviews are amazing and keep me writing so review away!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **So I know I said I would be attempting to update twice a week but I epically failed at that so why don't we just say I'll update when I update and hope it doesn't take me as long as it did this time. In happier news I deferred from Uni for 6 months so that means more time to write!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter *sobs*

**Last chapter: **Hermione stared in shock as Dumbledore walked gracefully out of the hall leaving each of the new Heads looking at each other in shock, the one thought that was screaming in Hermione head was how on earth was she going to survive living with Draco Malfoy?

**This chapter:**

Hermione stared after Dumbledore as he exited the Great Hall, how on earth could he possibly think this was a good idea.  
>"He's gone barmy, absolutely barmy" Hermione heard from behind her and turned to see Draco Malfoy with the same look on her face reflected on his. Their eyes met for a moment and Hermione had to turn away quickly to hide the blush that was slowly creeping across her cheeks, before she even had time to question her reaction her attention was caught by a house elf walking up Malfoy and herself.<br>"Miss friend of Harry Potter! How are you miss?"  
>Hermione turned with a smile to greet the small elf in front of her pointedly facing away from Malfoy.<br>"Hello there Dobby, I'm doing very well thank you. Are you to show us to our room?"  
>"Yes miss, please follow me. And you to Mas-sir"<br>It was Dobby's small slip up in addressing Malfoy to notice something was off with the elf's demeanour, he was nervous. Hermione instantly chided herself for her foolishness, of course Dobby was uncomfortable around Malfoy, he used to be Dobby's master before becoming a free elf. Hermione sighed as she made to follow Dobby out of the hall, positioning herself so was she between Malfoy and his former servant, one could never be too cautious.

It was only a short walk from the Hall when Dobby slowed to a stop in front of a portrait of a dog lying on a rock.  
>"Windershins" Dobby spoke loudly to the painting, the dog simply yawned and the door opened to reveal a small common room.<br>"I'll leave you now to get settled miss and sir, Dumbledore has set up a meeting tomorrow for all the Heads in the morning after breakfast."  
>"Thank you Dobby" Hermione said with a smile as the elf bowed and made his way out of the room the portrait swinging closed behind him. Hermione turned to face the room apprehensively only to see the end of Malfoy's robe as he disappeared into the room with his name on it. She shook her head to clear her mind and taking the chance to look around the common room appreciatively. It was simply but pleasantly laid out with two comfortable lounge chairs and a small coffee table, in the corner was a giant bookcase full of books of all sizes that Hermione itched to get her hands on as soon as possible. She walked to her room, running her hand along the gold nameplate which stated that the room was hers and slowly entering the room taking in all the furnishings. It was similar to her dorm back in the Gryffindor tower except smaller inside and a desk had been added for her own private study. Hermione lowered herself to the bed and rested her head in her hands. How on earth had everything changed so quickly? Just this morning she was worrying about a potions essay and now she was living in the same quarters as Draco Malfoy. Shaking her head to clear it she changed quickly into her pyjamas and dove into the soft blankets of her bed, burying herself into their warmth. Little did she know, something was hiding in the shadows.<p>

**Authors Note: **Okay SUPER short I know but it really is the perfect cliff hanger spot. So I will be updating this super soon cause I'm kind of already writing the next chapter and it's actually going very well so either later tonight or tomorrow (depending on your time zone) there should be another chapter of this story. I may also update my other stories so check them out!  
>Also by now who hasn't seen the last movie! Ksdjfhsjgh! Is all I can say, such amazingness should not exist really, and yes I know amazingness isn't a real word, but it should totally be. Also the hug, awwkkwwwaarrdd, but hilarious.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Annoootthheerr update! Get excited people!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah still don't own Harry Potter...

**Last chapter: **Shaking her head to clear it she changed quickly into her pyjamas and dove into the soft blankets of her bed, burying herself into their warmth. Little did she know, something was hiding in the shadows.

**This chapter:**

Hermione lay in bed her head resting softly on her pillow as she wished for her mind to be quiet just long enough to fall asleep, however it didn't seem to want to obey. Groaning she sat up slowly only to notice something glinting in the shadows of her room, a scream left her mouth as the figure made his way out of the shadows.  
>"Granger! Are you alright in there?"<br>Hermione could hear Draco yelling from the common room but held her tongue as she watched Lucius Malfoy slowly making his way closer to her, his wand held high.  
>"Hermione?"<br>The worry in Draco's voice was all it took to cut through her silence.  
>"Help! Oh god please help me!"<br>The door slammed open and Draco came charging into the room staring at shock at his father who had his wand pointed straight at Hermione who was cowering in her bed.  
>"Father? What the hell are you doing?"<br>Lucius turned with a sneer to face his son turning his wand on him instead.  
>"What do you think I'm doing here Draco? I'm doing the task you were given because you are to... <em>soft <em>to follow through. Don't you understand what your lack of actions of done? This family is out of favour with the Dark Lord! All you had to do was destroy Potter's support system, to kill his... _friends_" Lucius sneered the last word as he turned to face Hermione once more.  
>"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to be a Death Eater?" Draco screamed trying to take his father's attention of Hermione desperately; he could see she was trying to get to her wand that was sitting on her bedside table without drawing his father's attention.<br>"Why would you not want to join your family Draco? It is your legacy" Lucius strode up to his son stabbing him in the chest with wand where it left singe marks on Draco's pyjamas.  
>"Why would I want to be a part of a family of murderers?" Draco stared defiantly up at his father as anger flashed in Luscius' eyes. The wind was suddenly knocked out of his chest and it took him a moment to notice that he was slumped against the wall pain shooting down his back, he could hear Hermione screaming his name but it sounded like it was coming from a great distance away. He looked up groggily to see Lucius storming up to Hermione and slapping her and away from her wand before clamping his hand over her mouth.<br>"Shut up you little mudblood, you don't deserve to be breathing..." the rest of Lucius' threat was cut off as the door flew open to reveal the furious figure of Albus Dumbledore. Lucius ripped his hand away from Hermione and ran for the window chanting a spell as he threw himself into the night.

Hermione tried in vain to control her breathing as she slowly made her way to where Draco was still slumped against the wall.  
>"Draco?" she whispered nudging him slightly attempting to assess his injuries, she watched with relief as he groaned and slowly raised his head.<br>"What do you want Granger?" he growled as McGonagall and Snape came to check on their students. Hermione took a step back the look of worry never leaving her face, but her eyes were now apprehensive.  
>"Thank you for coming to help me" she whispered, her gaze staying locked to the ground as Draco was helped to stand by Snape. He looked at her wearingly waiting for her to look him in the eyes, when her eyes finally rose to meet his he gave her a small nod with a sad smile. It was then he noticed the cut left by his father's nails that run across her cheek.<br>"You'll need a potion for that, his nails leave scars" Draco said as he was slowly led from the room towards the Hospital Wing. Hermione raised her hand to run her fingers across the mark on her face.  
>"Come along dear, we'll have Madame Pomphrey have a look at that cut" Hermione let herself be led from the room by McGonagall.<p>

**Authors Note: **Another short one I know but its 2:30 in the morning here and I really need this awesome thing called sleep. Also I apologize if some Australian slang creeps in here; I can't really help it being Australian and all. Also if some AVPM/S references appear, also totally not my fault...


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Yes I know I'm a horrible liar who said she would update twice a week and epically failed I'm ssoooorrrrrryyy, I'll try to be better I swear! For now no more promises just on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and it kills me a little inside every time I have to admit it.

**Last chapter: **"You'll need a potion for that, his nails leave scars" Draco said as he was slowly led from the room towards the Hospital Wing. Hermione raised her hand to run her finger across the mark on her face.  
>"Come along dear, we'll have Madame Pomphrey have a look at that cut" Hermione let herself be led from the room by McGonagall.<p>

**This chapter:**

The Hospital Wing was silent as Madame Pomphrey pottered around fixing the potions to give to her two patients, the silence un-nerved her slightly, usually if she had two students in her care they would be kicking up a fuss and demanding to know when they could get back to their friends. However this was not the case for Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, both sat silently on separate beds staring at opposite walls. The Hogwarts nurse made her way back to students and gave them a calming draught each as well as a potion for Miss Granger to fix the cut on her face. Madame Pomphrey let a small smile grace her face and Hermione's skin returned to its normal unblemished state, double checking that her skin was in perfect condition the nurse allowed Hermione to leave the Hospital Wing before turning back to Draco. She tilted her head to the side and observed the boy for a moment. It was obvious the boy was stressed and not sleeping, he had bags under his eyes and his skin was a sickly colour, the calming draught had seemed to work somewhat but the boy still seemed on edge. Madam Pomphrey made her way over to him slowly as not to startle him.  
>"Mr. Malfoy, we're going to be keeping you in overnight for observation, you hit your back and head quite hard and we'd like to keep an eye on, so get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning" with a small smile Madame Pomphrey left Draco to his rest.<p>

Hermione made her way slowly back to hers and Draco's dorm, jumping at every little shadows and movement, whether real or imagined. Once back at her dorm she went to the doorway to room and leant against the doorframe taking in her room. Someone had been in to fix up the broken window and pick up anything that had been knocked over during the attack but to Hermione the room seemed different now, it wasn't safe. She quickly walked into the room and took the blanket and a pillow and made her way to the couch in hers and Draco's joint living room, this room at least to her was safe. Covering herself with the blanket she settled into the couch and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

The next morning Hermione made her way to classes as usual, by breakfast the story of the attack had spread across the castle like wildfire and when she arrived at her first class of the day, Transfiguration, Harry and Ron were there waiting to interrogate her.  
>"How could you not come to us when this happened Hermione? We're supposed to be your best friends!"<br>Hermione made her way to her seat trying to block out Ron's questions and keep from looking at Harry's face which she knew held a look of betrayal.  
>"After it happened I just wanted to sleep Ron! Can you please drop it"<br>With that her friend fell silent and for the rest of the class they sat in an awkward silence.

Draco was let out of the Hospital Wing shortly after breakfast after he assured Madame Pomphrey that he was fine and well enough to resume his classes, however it was not to his classes that he headed, instead he returned to the dorm he shared with Hermione. As he entered the room his body was on edge, looking around every corner to make sure he was truly alone. He was the remnants of a makeshift bed on the couch and his heart gave a jolt when he realised Hermione must have slept out there instead of in her bedroom. He made his way slowly to the room that now held a memory that both he and Hermione shared, and not a nice one at that. He reached his hand towards the doorknob to open the door but stopped short, while the room held memories for him it was still Hermione's and it was none of his business to be snooping in her room. He made his way to his own room and threw himself on the bed burying his head in the pillows; he let out a groan and rolled over so he faced the ceiling. Draco wondered what had become of his life, from a young age he knew where he was headed, his father made it very clear that when he grew up he would find a job in the Ministry while helping his family and the Dark Lord take over the wizarding world, but he did not want that. He wanted to be able to play Quidditch and talk to people in the school without wondering about their blood status or if they were the right type of person a servant of the Dark Lord should be seen with. He just wanted to live a normal life.

When Hermione walked out of her last class she made to start heading back to her dorm, but stopped. The pain she had been feeling all day was starting to build and she knew she had to talk to someone about her feelings before it became too much, so she turned around and started walking towards Gryffindor Tower.

The Gryffindor Tower was quiet at this time in the afternoon, most students were out enjoying the last of the autumn sun as winter was coming, but Harry enjoyed it when it was like this, it gave him time to think. Even if that moment he was supposed to be concentrating on the potions essay that was currently laid out in front of him, it was to Hermione that his mind kept wondering. He was worried about his best friend, he had watched her during classes that day and as the day wore on she had became paler and quieter. He heard the portrait to the Tower and the source of his worry came walking slowly into the room. Harry saw Hermione's gaze land on him and noticed the slight panicked look in her eyes and he began to quickly pack up his essay and she made her way over to him.  
>"Harry, are you and Ron possibly free to talk?" Hermione asked in a small voice.<br>"Ron's on patrol but you can talk to me' Harry said leading Hermione over to a secluded couch and sat her down. 'What's wrong?"  
>Hermione stared at her hands for a few second before looking up at Harry, tears in her eyes.<br>"I think I need to talk about that night, I just... the stress is becoming too much and..." Hermione trailed off as tears started running down her face.  
>"Oh Mione, come here" Harry put an arm around Hermione and pulled into a firm hug, Hermione clutched at Harry's jumper while the sobs just kept on coming. After a few minutes the crying slowed and Hermione let go of Harry and sat back on her side of the couch.<br>"Feel better?" Harry asked with a kind smile. Hermione let out a wet laugh and nodded.  
>"I think I needed that"<br>"You can always come to me with this stuff Hermione, it's not healthy to keep it in" Hermione looked up at Harry and gave him a small smile before telling him everything that happened the previous night.

It was late by the time Hermione arrived back at her dorm but Draco was still up, nestled in an armchair a book open on his lap. He watched as she slowly made her way to her bedroom pausing as she reached the door.  
>"How are you?"<br>Hermione turned quickly when she heard his voice, surprised to find nothing but kindness in his eyes.  
>"I'm... fine" she said deciding not to tell Draco how much she was really hurting inside.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes Draco, really" she said before heading once again to her room but a small voice stopped her.<br>"You called me Draco..."  
>"I did once before" Hermione heard a small rustling and turned to see Draco heading to his own bedroom.<br>"I'll head to bed so you can have the couch again; I understand why you wouldn't want to sleep in... there" with that Draco closed the door leaving Hermione standing there in shock.

**Authors: **So I know my writing kind of went weird in the end but I think it's okay, I know I made Draco a lot nicer in this version of the story then my last but I like him that way, it's the way I think he would have been if he wasn't bought up as such a prat.


End file.
